1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a game useful for entertainment. In particular, the invention relates to a game using cards, moveable grab items, and animal appendages that can be placed upon and worn by the players.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous games have been developed to facilitate enjoyment. One such game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,900. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,060,900 patent discloses a game which utilizes cards with pictures of different animals. Another such game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,645. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,645 discloses the use of a card holding apparatus, which is configured to be worn on a player's forehead, in combination with a deck of playing cards. A third game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,159,403. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,403 discloses the use of individually movable playing pieces that are configured to be stacked upon one another.